


The Geisha and the Heiress

by Maxbass



Series: Dead or Alive [4]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Gyms, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Another round of the tournament yet she is still thinking about her encounter with Tina Armstrong when she stands in front of another studio. A grin appears on her lips as she enters it wondering who she will face this timeAnother part of my Dead or Alive series and another fun one, enjoy.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassHonoka & Kokoro © Tomonobu Itagaki and Katsunori Ehara
Series: Dead or Alive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123646
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1





	The Geisha and the Heiress

“I can’t believe I’ve got to meet Tina Armstrong and not only that but I got to make love to her to” Marcella giggles and blushes a little when she looks back at the studio she just left. She starts to whistle a happy tune when she sees one of the smaller studios which got her curious. The herm goddess gets inside and chuckles a little “seems another school themed studio though a class room this time” she thinks when she sees movement near the blackboard where a girl is standing with a look of confidence and scared at the same time.

The girl wears a school uniform including a blazer, as well as a glove that has a winking skull and crossbones logo on the back of the hand. She has red eyes and a somewhat tanned skin, along with shoulder length salmon pink hair that is tied into a ponytail on the side using a ball with the same winking skull and crossbones motif as her glove.

“I am Honoka and I am here to defeat you” Honoka says in challenge to Marcella who smiles warmly at the girl who looks confused at this. “A-are you mocking me?” the girl asks and Marcella shakes her head. “Not at all, just thought you look cute and sexy at the same time and would hate to fight someone as adorable like you” the demoness smiles as she walks confidently towards Honoka and stands in front of her to see the girl blush at her kind words. “I prefer being a lover over a fighter” the herm goddess says “you can ask some of the other ladies I have come across about that”

Honoka’s red eyes widen when she hears her opponent’s words when she remembers the talk of some of the girls about a certain opponent who had sex with them in a way to win instead of fighting. Especially her good friend Marie Rose was all giddy talking about this dickgirl who fucked both her and her mistress Helena Douglas the two of them seem rather happy about that and blush when they think about this herm.

Marcella watches the girl contemplate and put her fists down when she bends down to make those girl’s eyes widen again as she kisses her softly on the lips. “Mmm you are more of a teacher’s pet than a bad girl despite the aura surrounding you, would you like me to kiss you more?” she asks the salmon pink-haired girl. “I-is this how you seduced Marie Rose and her Mistress?” the girl asks and then watches the goddess smile warmly. 

“It did start with a kiss but they kissed back just as warmly though Marie seems more persistent to proof that she is a woman and not a girl” Marcella says “but you did not give me a reply, dear girl” Honoka looks embarrassed to even think about such a proposal but before she could reply she got kissed again and this time more deeply when she feels the tongue of the fallen angel press against her lips. The girl’s lips part in surprise when that tongue goes inside her mouth and before she knows it, she starts to kiss back with her body growing warmer when her heart starts to beat faster.

“What is she doing to me? Why am I falling for her so quickly?” she thinks when her eyes widen again when she feels her opponent’s hand on her chest yet it starts to turn her on causing her nipples to harden in her bra. Marcella grabs the girl’s hands and puts it on her crotch where Honoka could feel that dick throbbing from her touch. Her cheeks are bright red but in her heart she knows what she wants when both her hands go to her blouse first and starts to unbutton it before she pulls the herm’s pants down. She licks her lips when she sees that hard shaft greet her, the musk coming from it makes her feel even hotter while she gets wet between her legs.

“Mmm I am glad you know what you want, I am Marcella by the way” the herm smiles while she sits down on the desk with her legs spread wide for her future lover. Honoka surprises even herself with her actions but she cannot help herself but desire this futanari and starts to lick and kiss the orbs below that shaft. “Such a good girl, I like you already” the hybrid herm coos happily before she watches the girl push her tongue underneath the foreskin of her shaft after which she takes it deep into her mouth.

“Oooh I didn’t expect you to be so good at sucking cock, darling” Marcella moans happily while she feels her cock readily come to life in the girl’s mouth. It throbs and leaks and Honoka licks and drinks ever single drop of it like it was her favorite drink. “Mmm it tastes so good and I just love this salty flavor mmm more is coming out! So delicious oooh I think she is going to…!” she thinks before the herm shoots a hot load deep into the girl’s mouth who eagerly tries to swallow every single drop of it.

“Wow! You’re so amazing! Oh yes use those fat tits to make me hard again! What would you like to do next, hun?” Marcella asks warmly while she ruffles the girl’s pink hair. The girl thinks for a second about what her friend told her while her tits massage that prick. “Marie said how good it felt in her ass perhaps that before going in the front?” Honoka asks curiously and Marcella giggles “yeah she did become quite the anal addict but nod if it is your first time and I’ll do some lubing and such first” The girl nods and the hybrid herm tells her to bend over the desk which she happily obeys to.

“Like this?” she asks while she drops the rest of her clothes to the floor and raises her sexy rump up in the air. “Perfect” the goddess whispers as she takes the girl’s example and completely strips to her birthday suit. She goes down on her knees and spreads those ass cheeks before she gently kisses those ass cheeks which make the girl giggle but gasps when she feels the mutant’s tongue moving along the rim of her tight hole. “Mmm lubing it up nicely” Marcy purrs with her tongue swirling around that tight pucker before she gives it a gentle spank.

“Brace yourself” Marcella warns before she presses the head against that tight pucker and Honoka holds on tight before gasping when her little hole gets stretched by that thick cock head. She bites her lower lip and Marcella waits until she could feel the girl relax a little before she pushes more inside going deeper and deeper. Honoka could not believe how good it feels and was almost the way Marie Rose described it as well as how Marcella is with her lovers from what she heard from some of the others. Tina Armstrong especially was adamant about the herm though Honoka thinks that the blond wrestler has fallen deeply in love with the redhead but she can understand why since she experiences the same thing.

“Mmm she is so gentle and tender and rough at the same time! Why is her face getting closer to mine?” she thinks before they passionately kiss one another while the herm moves her head at a faster pace with every second until they both moan loudly in the kiss the moment they both orgasm hard and Honoka’s insides get painted white with semen.

Marcella quickly pulls out after the last load and slides her shaft into the girl’s moist slit while fondling her big breasts before the next round of love making ensues.

Two hours later and Honoka lies in Marcela’s arms sighing happily with a blush on her cheek before Marcella gently kisses the girl’s lips. “Mmm thank you, I don’t think I ever felt this relaxed or like this before” Honoka smiles and kisses deeply while their breasts press against one another. When they break the kiss Marcella replies “I am glad you do, you are a beautiful and sexy young lady though I am afraid I have to continue my tournament” The pink –haired girl nods “you win both this match and my heart”

The herm smiles and after some cleaning and dressing up, she gives Honoka one deep passionate kiss before she gets out of the studio to mark it and looks around before she heads into a new studio and after fighting in a few of them. She easily beats the men in there before she finds herself inside another studio which looks like a mix between a Japanese teahouse and a Japanese brothel and she looks around and takes in the calming yet erotic atmosphere when she sees a girl standing there top welcome me.

She has black, bottom-length hair worn loose with a small segment tied in a decoration up front on the left-hand side of her face and also has gray eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, pale skin, and soft facial features with a petite body. She wears a pink kimono with a brightly colored floral pattern. While it appears to be a proper, decorative kimono with a red collar of a maiko and an obi sash around the waist which seems incorrectly dressed so the skirt is loose. The outfit also includes okobo sandals and a type of sock known as a tabi.

“Greetings honored guest, my name is Kokoro and I’ll be your host” the girl says with a slight bow before she steps forwards and her sexy legs appear from underneath her kimono. “Thank you, Kokoro” Marcella says with a smile “how about some nice tea before I am going to make love to you?” The apprentice geisha smiles with a slight blush on her cheeks before she bows and leaves, a few minutes later she comes back with a kettle and some traditional Japanese green tea and places a full cup in front of the goddess who tells her to take some as well.

Kokoro smiles softly and takes a seat next to Marcella while they both drink their tea. Marcella’s heterochromatic eyes look the apprentice geisha all over admiringly which the girl notices and smiles softly. The black-haired girl takes another sip when suddenly she stares in the vampiress’ eyes which makes her let out a surprised yelp but the rest of the sound got muffled when her lips get sealed with a kiss.

The hybrid herm’s hand slips into that kimono and cups one of the girl’s luscious breasts who lets out a soft moan in the soft kiss before she finds the demoness’ tongue inside her mouth which causes the assistant geisha to blush. Her nipples start to harden and press against the fabric of her clothes when she notices that her guest had removed her black top and the rest of her black leather ensemble and Kokoro could see and smell that thick herm musk coming from that shaft.

Kokoro could feel her lower lips get moist and she soon finds a hand rubbing along her love button. Her breathing becomes heavier and the sounds of her moans more frequent. “I’m so hot, Marcella” she whispers while she begins to remove her kimono and their bare flesh touch soon when they press their bodies against one another.

The girl feels that big meat now rubbing against her thighs before Marcella removes her fingers and she lets it rub against her wet slit. Kokoro feels herself get more excited and starts to move her hips along that thick meat tower. The herm smiles watching the lovely girl respond to her touch like an expert and bends over slight to suckle on those hard nipples. “Mmm you taste good, Kokoro” Marcella says seductively when her eyes widen when her lover presses the head against her womanhood.

“Please make me feel good, Marcella-sama” she purrs “and I want to make you feel good to” The goddess smiles sweetly at those words and presses the head inside side and feels them wrap tightly around the head. “You sure are tight, darling” the fallen angel purrs, slowly going in deeper while keeping an eye on her lover’s face only going further when she sees the pain getting replaced by pleasure until it is completely inside.

“Now I am going to make love to you like the beautiful young woman that you are” Marcella whispers warmly into the girl’s ear which she gives a few sweet nibbles before moving her hips. “Mmm thank you for seeing me like that ooh mmm that feels good, Marcella-sama” Kokoro moans a little louder. “Mmmm call me Marcella, Kokoro-chan! We’re lovers now” the herm goddess whispers lovingly while she thrusts deeper until the head pokes against the woman’s cervix. 

“Aaah don’t stop mmm go in deeper please, Marcella” Kokoro moans and begs before she bites her lower lip when that shaft breaches her womb. “Ooooh yesss mmm please go in all the way aaah I want you to shoot your seed directly into my womb” Kokoro moans before throwing Marcella on her back and starts to ride that hard girlcock. Her hands fondle the herm’s large chest while she rides her like a wild bronco. “Please forgive me but I can’t help myself! Aaaah it just feels so good and I feel like I could cum any second now!” the assistant geisha moans in a loud tone.

“Oooh aaaaah you can cum anytime you want aaah! You decide if you want my seed inside you or outside” the dickgirl moans lewdly and the dark-haired girl nods while her hips move faster and faster. Her pussy leaks like crazy over the herm’s nuts and inadvertently on her herm pussy as well. “Oh Marcella you’re driving me crazy aaah! I never felt this hot and horny before mmm I am going to be your woman as well!” Kokoro moans while her cunt tightens on that fat shaft while Marcella moans and thinks “as well?” but loses that thought quickly.

“Cumming aah yes I am cumming!” Kokoro screams and stays on the herm’s cock while she squirts all over that crotch “I want all your seed in my womb aaah please give it all to me!” Marcella screams and grunts as she bucks her hips and shoots load after load inside the apprentice geisha until every single drops is inside the girl’s womb who then stands up with a smile.

“Just look at the mess you made inside me” she giggles while cum drips from her well-used cunt before she starts to lick that girl cock clean from all that seed when she notices that wet twat behind those orbs. “Mmm can’t leave this unattended” she smiles and her tongue starts to lick along the goddess’ honey pot. “Oooh it has been a while since someone paid attention to that mmm what a good girl you are” the goddess moans feeling her moist cunt leak all it could into the girl’s mouth while it resulted into her pole growing harder and harder again. “Time for you to taste my juices as well” Marcella moans loudly and squirts all over Kokoro’s face.

“Now I should clean you up before I get you dirty again” Marcy giggles and starts to lick the girl’s face all clean from her pussy juices which makes Kokoro giggle as well before they French kiss. They do this for a few minutes before the apprentice geisha takes that lollipop in her hands and gives it a few kisses “please make me dirty by covering me in your seed” she begs before she begins sucking on that fat shaft. “Your wish is my command, darling” the redhead says with a smile while she watches the girl suck her pole.

True to her word, Marcella covers Kokoro in her jizz and keeps on making love to the girl until the raven-haired girl is completely satisfied and they both sit there leaning against one another while Marcella offers Kokoro some of the leftover tea which she graciously drinks. “Mmm that was a wonderful victory and the match is yours, my love” Kokoro smiles lazily and Marcella kisses the girl’s nose “thank you darling and I’ll be holding you before I have to continue and end this tournament at some point” 

Kokoro nods while she kisses the herm one more time before Marcella has to go to her next challenge and then waves goodbye.

To be continued


End file.
